um assignments from school
by freindofanastasia
Summary: just assignments
1. Chapter 1

Free verse

Jeremy Soffen

I am here without a trace

Told to stand in one place

I twitch with so many fleas

When I hold all the keys

Yet what am I to do

So I stand here without a trace

Bored

Jeremy Soffen

I'm bored ever so bored

Won't someone play with me hear me see me

Please notice I'm sad

I'm a person yet no one cares so many others to notice

So they don't notice me and when they do…

So old so young what age do I have to be to be noticed

No one's here for me to protect me at all

The rules I follow I do my job

When it's my time to shine

Someone interrupts

I need a life someone to care I try to talk but all that comes out is

Uh, um, please don't, stop please, can I have one?

When I say something no one hears please notice that I'm here

I'm scared, depressed, sad, lonely, forgotten

Help me I'm bored someone cure the sickness

My throat is dry I'm hungry too

Help me now and I'll be here for you

I am thirteen

Jeremy Soffen

Every day is the same

Given instructions so I follow

My brain is blank no original idea

What I do say think has already happened

So I look at things that have no meaning

As I go to school with hope of dreaming

Broken but still working

Jeremy Soffen

A wing can break but be mended

The healing makes things work

A fever is cured

But one thing has never been fixed

Not one clue on how to do it

The death can never be stopped

Soon the world will die out

Things may burn the ozone layer destroyed

Our world leveled by death

Crumbled to ash but don't worry

A cure no one made

Nutrition will come from our death

Evolution of plants

Surviving species

In all death there is a cure it makes things progress

Our death will bring health we don't have to fix the world

But if we want to fix the earth make everything natural

Destroy what we made make nothing more

But then the sad death of all to make everything better

The dead human is like manure to grass

We are the ones who broke the world

Keep

Jeremy Soffen

Items are found items are kept

But when their lost we panic

We get angry, we scream

It must have meant allot

Were frustrated, blaming, irrational

We frantically search when we found it were relieved

That was the past now were grown

We know what to do we know how to act

But when people don't learn that's sad

Upsetting to know some don't mature with age

Childish antics are still done screaming at mothers and running away

We were grown were less mature were we more controllable as kids

Hate rises screaming and yelling and in all this the found thing is lost again

Do us no aniting

Jeremy Soffen

Literature is wrong

Grammar is wrong

No one uses punctuation

Smart people getting dumber

Phones make us stupid

Say it into the phone instead of typing

Were lazier because of technology

It does things for us

Video games control kids

Adults on social networking

No one learns anything from all these advancements

We are slowly going to let all things be up to robots

War

Jeremy Soffen

People die

Words are spoken

Lives are taken

Brother kill brother

Family betray family

Children aren't spared

Neither are women

Nothing gained

Only lost

Pleased by this

Your sick

You are the worst

You make it

It never leaves

Memorials are made to keep sadness

Remind us of pain

Never wanting to let the time fly by

Take out the old bring in the new

Weapons are made

Knives, guns, slings, bats, nails, shovels

We make things that can kill

That will only start another war

Where did you go?

Jeremy Soffen

This used to be pretty

This used to be wonderful

With you by my side

What happened

Something happened

Tell me I'm suffering

It was great it was wonderful

To have you here was good

Now your not

Your leaving

Growing farther apart

You keeping secrets

Your not telling me everything

We promised to tell each other everything

nothing can be the same

you lied to me

betrayed me

it was never good

never nice, never made you happy

I'm a fool

Everything you said was a lie

When everything I said came from the heart

You were a good puppeteer

Now the show is over now I know what you are

I will tell you all I think of the time we had

How you betrayed me

How it feels to be stomped upon

Ungrateful

Now your not here

I can't talk to you anymore

The void will never be filled now that I let my heart go

You took it with you

If you came back will you give it to me

The days are empty now that your gone

Where did you go

Haunting

Jeremy Soffen

It follows me

Scares me

Hurts me

What does it I do not know

But I do know it wants me ruined

To put me down is its goal

To make my life miserable

To chase me it will never stop

Never exhausted never weak

Growing more powerful

It wants me

To run away

Impossible

It can follow

To escape I can

It will take allot to get away

My feelings

My life

My family

I will become dead

To escape the dead


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy soffen

Mrs. Hattan

Appreciation of rhetoric

**Umbrellas**

1/30/2015

The wind gently hits my face after a ferocious storm brings itself to a halt. I gaze at everyone around myself; so many other faces show their gratitude toward the nature around them. That day made me feel myself in a position I could not describe for being in an endless void of regret is the only thing that could compare. Light shows itself as the sky opens up to shower everyone with the brightness of the sun. I can hear people asking if they are alright, I know that I will be fine, for no harm has come to me. I tighten my grasp on the umbrella, adrenaline only growing as the fear was still in myself. i gaze at the umbrella only to find that the storm has carried it away leaving me to only grip on a nonexistent pole that was created out of fear. my hand slowly falls as cold washes over the me as the wind intensifies, goosbums begin to crawl up my body as the effects of the storm kick in. I suddenly remember the reason for being out in the storm, I look down to search for her basket, when I grip at my dress as tightly as I can. My fear still needing an output for adrenaline that still and has been rushining through me since the weather died down. The basket, still hanging at my side, had been tattered and torn through the wind. Now able to clearly hear, the sound is overwhelming, it sounded as if it was the crying of dogs and children multiplied by ten. I could not help but crack a smile because I remember it all happening so fast, almost as if happened all at once, or maybe it never hapend but it still holds a place in my mind.

Jeremy Soffen

Appreciation of Rhetoric

Hattan – 6th

28 January 2015

A flower is a pretty thing that grows from the ground. A flower creates a life that comes in many colours and sizes. It illuminates the ground, making it seem like a dancing field. It, in many different ways, possesses enough to create such beautiful aromas that send you into ecstasy. The touch of a flower feels so nice that silk cannot compare. This makes it so that a thought enters your mind making you think if you are not careful, it will break. Flowers are even such a divine creation that they can be brewed into teas that calm your taste buds into sleep. The wind appears even in awe of the flower so much so that it makes the flower silent.


End file.
